


Free flight

by LaraDAmore



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Flash Fic, Introspection, Loki Angst, M/M, Psychological Drama, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraDAmore/pseuds/LaraDAmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"With open arms towards the end, I find my beginning in an infinite flight.<br/>It is my first flight. A free flight.<br/>I'm free from you, from the cage of our love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free flight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sigynthefaithful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigynthefaithful/gifts).



**Free flight.**

 

 

 

 **L** et me go.

I don’t want to feel your fingers clasped to mine, shaking and despairing for my fate.

Those strong fingers, once to me dear; secret fellows in our walks, among the palace's gardens at dusk, be a party of my pleasure in my bed, under damp and rubbed sheets, in the nights out for protection. The same fingers that today they have flung Mjöllnir against me, two heartbeats from the abyss.

 

 

You have to let me go.

Away from me those eyes full of regret, harbinger of your need of me to your side, no matter what. In the blue one of your eyes, the weight of your unconditional love is such that I have to look away.

 

 

I have failed, my brother.

As a warrior, as a man. As a lover.

Starving for ambition, I’ve tried to rise me in glory tearing it from your chest with the invisible ferocity of my deceptions, but I finally find me to your feet, clinging to the slashed plate of the Bifrost.

 

 

For this reason I will fall down.

I will fall despite you wants to lift me on the Rainbow Bridge, safely to your embrace.

I will fall under the eyes of Allfather, our father, the only witness of our drama.

 

 

I will fall down. I want.

And with me, the tears you will certainly shed for me, thinking about what could be and has not been among us instead.

I will fall, so that you can have knowledge, in the bitterness of that weeping, of the taste of the defeat.

So, I escape from your hand, slipping down a sheer hole.

You scream out in pain, the noise of your broken heart is deafening.

 

 

It's all over, Thor.

I fall off in silence, in the abyss of darkness; without you, all round the endless undresses me some pain, of the anger, of the grudge.

Light and strong. Stronger than never. More and more indistinguishable from the thousand fragments of the Bifrost.

 

 

Look me: I am the victorious one now!

Me, Loki, wins while you succumb, losing me.

 

With open arms towards the end, I find my beginning in an infinite flight.

It is my first flight. A free flight.

I'm free from you, from the cage of our love.

 

 

I close the eyes, while I am suffocating the last beat of my heart in love.

I am free. I’m free to be able to hate you.

 

 


End file.
